a pairing of mist and leaf
by swift9tails
Summary: the mizukage did not expect to fall for someone, at the 5 kage summit, esspecially someone from the hidden leaf.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about the romance between copycat ninja kakashi hatake and the 5th mizukage Mei Terumi.

This story is just before the war arc

Sorry I'm not very good at summaries

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF its CHARACTERS

…

The 5th mizukage has been stuck to her desk having to listen to relays of messages from the other kages, the allied shinobi forces had only just been established less than a week prior so there was a lot of work to be done before the 4th shinobi war against madra uchiha. For the past few hours she was feeling too tired to even pay the slightest bit of attention to her assistant Ao, all she could think about was the silver haired ninja from konoha, she met him at the 5 kage summit meeting when he went with the nine tails jinchuriki naruto uzumaki to meet the raikage.

**~FLASHBACK~**

The mizukage and her two bodyguards were making their way to the summit meeting when ao's byakugan noticed two figures walking towards them.

''Hello I am the mizukage Mei terumi'' she said to the two figures as they got closer.

''Hi, I'm kakashi hatake, and this is naruto uzumaki'' he said in his lazy tone.

Mei blushed when she finally saw kakashi clearly; although after a few seconds ao realized she had red cheeks and asked if she was feeling ill, she shook her head averting her gave from kakashi's one uncovered eye

''no I'm feeling fine'' she said calmly before turning to ao leaning up to his ear and whispered to him in a calm tone ''if you say something like that again I'm going to kill you'' as she turned back around smiling she could swear that she saw kakashi blush when he first met her, and she wasn't mistaken kakashi was blushing but because of his mask he was all but sure no one saw.

After a short conversation it was decided that kakashi and naruto would go with Mei (well I say a short conversation no one really needed to talk about it except Ao but he was convinced when Mei threatened to kill him, 'again'). It took Mei a lot to not tear kakashi's mask off and start kissing him. And kakashi was trying to concentrate on getting to the meeting otherwise he would not be able to control himself around he beautiful mizukage.

**~END OF FLASHBACK ~**

''lady mizukage'' ao said with his voice raised a bit, Mei finally came back to reality, ''did you zone-out while I was giving you the latest updates from the other hidden villages''? He asked in a slightly annoyed tone. ''It doesn't matter now what did you want to tell me''? She said with an impatient tone in her voice. Ao just sighed and said in a relatively bored tone ''konoha is sending one of their top shinobi to represent the hokage while she is recovering after her coma'' (this story is set just after tsunade awakens from her coma) ''have we been told who the shinobi is''? she asks hoping that the ninja is kakashi. Yes, we met the ninja on the way to the kage summit meeting, he is konoha's copycat ninja: kakashi hatake.

She tried to act as naturally al possible so that Ao would not notices how happy she was that she would see kakashi again by tomorrow morning.

…

If you didn't like the story the give me some tips on how to improve the next chapter

If you could review this chapter the I would appreciate it

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

…...

Kakashi was less than a mile away from the hidden mist, when he saw the sun rising he noticed how the mist in the land of water mixed so well with the red morning sky, and when he looked at the sky all he could think about was the auburn hair of the 5th mizukage. It wasn't until the gates of the hidden mist came into his line of vision, he was almost glad that the hokage wasn't able to go to meet the mizukage .

**~FLASHBACK~**

Tsunade had only just awoken from her coma and she needed to go to the hidden mist for business with the mizukage, tsunade decided that kakashi would be the best person to fill in as hokage for a short time, but of course because naruto wants to be hokage he gave tsunade a lot of gripe about choosing kakashi over him. "grandma tsunade why wouldn't you choose me to represent you as hokage" naruto argued with an amount of unsubtle anger, sakura just punched him in the head and called him an idiot, "naruto for one thing kakashi is your sensei so show him some respect, also I chose him because his sensei was the 4th hokage and his sensei was jariya and his sensei was the 3rd hokage" she said with a hint of obvious annoyance in her voice, "also he is one of the top shinobi in the village" she said finishing her explanation. "Well I guess that makes sense, but I still think that there should be a bit more thought put into who you choose to represent you as hokage" he argued still recovering from sakura's monster strength punch to his head. "I know that you won't leave me alone until your satisfied with my decision that kakashi will represent me and that you won't, so we will put it to a vote to the people of konoha about who will act as hokage for a while". And so people voted for who would act as hokage, and after a few failed attempts to rig the vote in his favour naruto was tied to a log (yes, that was a call back to the bell test, when naruto tried to cheat he was left tied to a log on the training failed). Kakashi won with all but one of the female votes and all of the male votes for kakashi and just one vote for naruto. Kakashi had to hide his happiness when he found out that he was going to the hidden mist.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

When kakashi finally arrived at the gates of the hidden mist he found the mizukage and her body guards (Ao and chojuro) right after kakashi shook off the blush he was getting after seeing the mei he bowed in respect, "good morning lady mizukage, you know I didn't need a welcoming committee I think that I would have found your office on my own" he said in his lazy tone, "I believe that you could but I wanted to talk to you right away" she said seemingly calm, "what Is wrong" kakashi asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Follow me" she told him with a smirk in her face, they went to the mizukage's mansion. As they went to the mizukage's office she told Ao and chojuro to stay outside the office as she needed to talk to kakashi alone, she closed the curtains, locked the door and walked over to her desk, and well kakashi is only human so he took a quick glance at her behind while she was walking, "kakashi your lucky that I wouldn't kill a handsome guy otherwise I would threaten to kill you if you do that again" She said without even looking at him, kakashi started to blushed and apologized as soon as he could.

"So, what I it that you wanted to talk to me about lady mizukage" he said trying to make her forget about the awkwardness from before. "Firstly you can call me Mei, and secondly I wanted to thank you for coming here to the hidden mist to help with war preparations" she said while smiling. "So, is that everything" kakashi asked surprised, thinking that it was something more important, "oh yes, that is something else that your room here is just on the next floor down, also if you want some exercise then there is a training area on the lowest level of the mansion" She said still with a smile on her face, "thank you mei" he said while smiling under his mask.

…...

I KNOW THAT THE STORY HASN'T MOVED FORWARD MUCH BUT JUST WAIT IT WILL PICK UP SOON.

Remember that if you didn't like this chapter then please give me some tips on how to improve the next chapter

If you could review this chapter then I would really appreciate it

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

….

Kakashi went to go and settle in his room where he would be staying while he was in the hidden mist, after he had set everything in his room up he decided to go train on the bottom level of the mansion Mei told him about. On his way downstairs he met one of the Mei's bodyguards: chojuro, "yo" kakashi said in his normal lazy tone, chojuro just stood up straight as he was caught off guard. "oh, hello kakashi" he said timidly, kakashi started looking at the sword that was covered in bandages on cojuro's back, "your one of the 7 ninja swordsmen of the mist, aren't you"? "Yes I am" he looked at kakashi, "why"? He asked, "No reason" kakashi said smiling under his mask. Just before kakashi walked away he turned back to chojuro "actually I was wondering since I haven't fought a member of the seven ninja swordsmen in a while would you be my training partner for today"? He asked hoping that he would fight another swordsman, "okay" he said following kakashi to the training area.

Mei was walking downstairs to see how kakashi was settling in when she heard metal clanging together, she went to the training area to find kakashi sparring against chojuro, "well I see that you didn't waste any time in finding a training partner" Mei said with a smile, the two ninja stopped their sparring session when they noticed the auburn haired mizukage (well I say that, they actually stopped because when kakashi saw mei he got distracted and got hit by one of chojuro's jutsu, but he acted like it was nothing). "Maybe we should take a break" kakashi said as he took off his jonnin vest and picking up a towel, "sure" chojuro said wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "What do you want to talk about Mei"? He asked out of breath, "oh it was nothing; I just wanted to see how you were settling in" she said with a smile. "I am doing fine, your bodyguard is a good fighter" he said with a chuckle, "you can go back to your training, and I'll just be sitting here" she said with a small smirk "okay" kakashi said with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"This time I will use my sword" chojuro said grasping the bandaged sword that was in the corner of the room, "okay, do as you wish" he told his opponent lazily "aren't you going to use to use our sharingan"? He asked with an insulted tone in his voice, "Yes, I will use it, just not at the beginning of the fight" he announced whilst getting into a fighting stance, "then let's begin" chojuro shouted running towards kakashi, kakashi just stood like a statue when he was finally hit with the sword he split in half and turned into water "a water clone jutsu" mei said as she watched the fight, kakashi appeared behind his opponent, but before he could even begin to attack he felt a slash across his chest, "kakashi, are you okay"? mei asked with a worried tone in her voice "yep, I'm fine, he just cut my shirt off" he said removing his shirt as it would only slow him down, 'wow, if only I brought my dollar bills' she thought to herself with red cheeks and a small nose bleed. (I only did that bit because I thought that women might like the image of kakashi shirtless). As kakashi was about to be rushed by the mist ninja he was able to knock the sword out of his opponents hands, they both started using taijutsu, as all of this was going on mei was distracted by Ao "lady mizukage I need to see you for a moment" he said calmly, mei asked him to come closer and when he did she grabbed him by the privates and told him "if you distract me from a shirtless kakashi again then I am going to kill you" she whispered with a smile and an angry tone, "yes, lady mizukage" he strained. She released her vice grip and asked what he wanted, whilst holding his aching privates he told her "you and kakashi need to go to a meeting with the water daimyo and fire". "Kakashi, get a shirt on we need to go to a meeting" she told to him "okay, give me a minuet" he said to her, "well looks like we will have to finish this fight some other time" kakashi said disappointed that he didn't get to finish his match, "yeah, I wanted to see if I could beat you" chojuro said also disappointed, "how about we finish this match after the meeting" said a smiling kakashi, "sure".

….

REMEMBER IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER THEN GIVE ME SOME TIPS ON HOW TO IMPROVE IT

IF YOU COULD REVIEW THIS CHAPTER THEN I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT

THANKS FOR READING

BYE.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

…...

Kakashi left the arena and went up to his room to get changed; while he was doing this Mei was walking to her office to meet the fire and water daimyos when she started thinking about kakashi 'wow if only his mask had been cut off as well' she thought with a small pout. 'I wonder if' her pout turned to a devilish smile.

Kakashi was sitting in his room thinking 'next time I won't let the fact Mei around distract me' he took off his mask as it had absorbed his sweat from the fight and it was just about drowning him, and after he took his mask off he was about to go to the bathroom to have a quick shower, just as he undid his trousers he heard a knock at his door. And standing on the other side of his door was Mei still with a devilish smile on her face 'even if he has his mask on he might not have a shirt on', when kakashi answered the door she could hardly believe her luck standing in front of her was a mask less shirtless kakashi, kakashi was rather confused with the fact that mei was staring at his face with her one visible green eye when he noticed he wasn't wearing his mask, mei was scanning over kakashi's handsome face the only mark he had on his whole face was the scar he had on his left eye, "why do you cover such a handsome face with such an ugly mask"? "I don't really let people see my face; I think it makes me seem a bit mysterious" he said chuckling. Just then kakashi's trousers fell down, Mei went so red she almost fainted, 'this has got to be a dream, standing in front of me in nothing but his boxers is the leaf villages famous copy-ninja kakashi hatake ', kakashi instead thought of this as a nightmare rather than a dream, 'great in one day I have essentially given the 5th mizukage a striptease' he tried his best to hid his look of embarrassment but let's just say it's not kakashi's day, because when kakashi went to pull his trousers up, "kakashi sensei"! Naruto, sakura and ino shouted as they came walking down the corridor with shocked and embarrassed looks on their faces.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Come on granny tsunade let me go with kakashi sensei" naruto said annoyed, "naruto how many times do we have to go over this" tsunade said very bored of the repeating conversation, "I won't stop asking until you agree to send me with kakashi sensei" he said crossing his arms. "You know you're don't give up attitude can get annoying" she told hi crossing her arms, "why do you think you need to go with kakashi anyway"? She asked, "Because mist ninja can be difficult to fight like zabuza and haku even kakashi had trouble fighting them on his own so who knows who he could run into" he told her looking down remembering his first real enemies tuned friends. "First off we are trying to for a good relationship with the hidden mist second why do you think kakashi is in such big trouble"? She wondered, "Because the war is starting soon and if they find out one of our strongest shinobi is out of the village then they might try to take him out to give themselves an edge" he told her looking at her seriously, "fine, but take sakura and ino with you, I've heard that the hidden mist has some interesting medical techniques" she said giving up the argument.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"What are you doing here"! Kakashi shouted, he tried pulling his trousers up when he saw Mei was standing on his trousers to stop him from pulling them up, she just smiled sweetly.

"Sensei, you're not wearing your mask" naruto said staring at kakashi's face, "or most of your clothes" sakura said blushing, "kakashi sensei your…" naruto and sakura started "hot" ino finished while sakura nodded, it was safe to say that naruto was scarred for life seeing his sensei practically naked bending down in front of a woman, sakura and ino ignored the mizukage completely and just focused on the handsome practically naked man in front of them.

"Who are you"? Mei asked snapping ino and sakura out of their daydreams and knocked naruto out of repressing everything he just saw. "The one with pink hair is sakura haruno the one with long blond hair is ino yamanaka and you already know naruto, everyone this is the fifth mizukage Mei Terumi" he said giving up trying to get his trousers back. "Now that's out of the way, what are you doing here"? He asked frustrated that he has shown his face to so many people in one day, "granny tsunade sent us to help you with the mission" naruto said, "well then wait her me and Mei have to go to see the fir and water daimyos, so if I could have my trousers back Mei" he said looking at her, she just smiled and moved her foot. Right I will be back in a second I just need to put some clothes on the three women just started pouting when they heard that.

…... please leave a review sorry this took so long, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: you know the drill, I don't own naruto.

…

After kakashi left the corridor naruto went back to repressing seeing his sensei in his boxers and mei, ino and sakura were discussing kakashi's body "wow, I didn't know kakashi was hiding such a great body underneath his ninja outfit" ino said thinking back to kakashi, "yeah, or had such a handsome face" sakura said. "hey, ladies I have an idea, follow me" mei said as a devilish grin crept upon her face, mei and the other girls crept into kakashi's room while he was in the other room getting a new shirt, "sakura pass me his mask" mei said, "here" sakura said as she gave mei the mask, mei took out a ripped the mask to shreds "well now he can't hide his face" mei giggled, "good idea", lady mizukage" said ino smiling.

"Alright mei, let's go" said kakashi locking his door, "wait, how are you wearing your mask" mei said surprised, "tsk, tsk, tsk you don't give me enough credit, do you really think I only have one mask" he said shooting a smile at the mizukage, sighing in defeat the three ladies went off to the meeting, but before everyone left naruto wasn't paying attention and knocked kakashi into mei forcing her and kakashi to the floor where he landed dangerously close to mei's face, her red lips were less than an inch away from his masked lips, they could feel themselves leaning in when they were interrupted by a loud "kakashi sensei, haven't you scarred me enough already, besides we need to get to that meeting"! naruto shouted, kakashi stood up bringing mei up with him, "yes, of course lets go" mei said trying to conceal her anger at her and kakashi's moment being ruined by this blond standing in front of her, "naruto, come here a second" mei said smiling, "don't interrupt what me and kakashi do in future, because if you do I will kill you" she whispered in his ear while smiling, naruto stood shaking in fear as mei walked off to catch up to the others.

**~2 HOURS LATER~**

"Now that meetings over I think I'm going to go back to my spar with your bodyguard Mei, do the rest of you want to come too" kakashi said stretching, "sure" everyone said.

"Well, let's get back to it" kakashi said to chojuro, who was training with his sword, everyone took a seat at the benches "so were kakashi sensei and this guy training before lady mizukage"? Sakura asked, "Yes, he is one of my personal bodyguards and is also one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist" Mei said, "why does kakashi sensei look so interested in fighting this guy"? Ino asked, "I think it's because kakashi is such a strong ninja he rarely gets a challenge, also when these two were sparring before chojuro got the upper hand so I think kakashi's ego got hurt a bit" mei said waiting for the match. "Well, maybe this time I will use my sharingan" kakashi said taking off his headband letting his thick silver hair fall in all different directions. "So your actually taking me seriously this time" chojuro said grabbing his sword.

"Let's go" kakashi announced running at chojuro with a kunai.

…

Thanks for reading, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

….

With a loud metallic clang the fight begins, as chojuro tried hitting kakashi with his sword kakashi used his sharingan to follow the sword and block every strike. "so this is your real fighting style kakashi" chojuro said smirking, "you haven't seen anything yet" kakashi said guiding his opponents vision in the opposite direction, when everyone looked behind chojuro they saw a second kakashi using the summoning jutsu "well your bodyguard is in trouble now" naruto said with a grin "what do you mean"? Mei asked and in just a second her question was answered "hey get off of me" chojuro shouted as he became trapped by kakashi's 7 of kakashi's ninja hounds, "pakkun where are you"? Kakashi asked looking around "I'm over here" pakkun said from Mei's lap getting kakashi's attention. "What are you doing pakkun"? Kakashi asked his summon, "Kakashi you don't need all 8 at of us at once unless you are to tracking someone" pakkun answered. "whatever" kakashi sighed as pakkun started to get comfortable in mei's lap, after redirecting his attention to his opponent "So do you give up yet" kakashi asked smirking under his mask "you wish" chojuro said also smirking, just then a water clone appeared right behind kakashi and stabbed him with his sword, a gasp came from the people watching, when kakashi started to glow and eventually explode from the lightning he was giving off "a lightning clone" chojuro said, "that's right" said a voice from the ceiling just as everyone looked up they saw kakashi standing upside down reading his favourite green book. "Did you really think that you could catch me off guard that easily" kakashi said jumping down from the ceiling taking out a knife and pressing it against chojuro's throat "well it's been fun but I think we should end the fight here" kakashi said looking up from his book lazily "ok" chojuro said looking down in defeat, "you can go now" kakashi said looking at his summon, when he saw pakkun asleep on mei's lap "pakkun wake up" kakashi said with a bit of annoyance in his voice "all right bye kakashi" pakkun said sleepily as he and the rest of kakashi's dogs disappeared in a puff of smoke. "That was amazing kakashi sensei" naruto, ino and sakura said in unison, "that was impressive kakashi" Mei said with a sweet smile, Th,thanks kakashi said blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

**~2 HOURS LATER~ **

Kakashi was reading his favourite book when he heard someone knock on the door of his room; kakashi opened the door after putting his book in his bag "Kakashi, lady mizukage wishes to see you in her office" ao said as he turned to leave, "wait, what does she want to talk about" kakashi said confused, "she wouldn't tell me" ao said as he walked away.

Kakashi finally got to Mei's office door and couldn't help but hope that no one would interrupt their 'meeting', kakashi knocked on the door and from inside the office kakashi heard something that made him want to pass out, he heard mei say in the most seductive, sultry voice he had ever heard "come in kakashi", and he was more than happy to accept the invitation. Just as kakashi was about to turn the handle on door to Mei's office he heard a voice he knew all too well, "kakashi sensei"! Naruto shouted when he spied his sensei about to go ino the mizukage's office, 'you have got to be kidding me' kakashi thought, 'this time I really am going to kill that little blond idiot' was the only thought going through mei's mind, "what is it naruto the mizukage wants to see me about something" kakashi said trying to hide the annoyance in his voice, "kakashi sensei this is something that you need to hear" naruto said seriously "fine naruto what is it"? Kakashi asked knowing that it must be important if naruto is acting serious, "we have to go back to the hidden leaf village, because the other kages are on their way to hold a meeting there" naruto said, "okay I will pass the message onto the mizukage but first naruto…" kakashi started "yes kakashi sensei"? Naruto asked wondering what his sensei had to say "GO AWAY"! Kakashi shouted, naruto had never seen his sensei blow is top like that so he ran away as fast as he could "now time to get down to 'business'" kakashi thought with a perverted grin that you would normally only see when he was reading one of his icha icha novels.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

….

In the mizukage's office mei and kakashi were kissing passionately, kakashi was sitting in Mei's chair with mei sitting on his lap wearing nothing but his dark blue jonnin shirt, his mask around his neck and his dog paw print pattern boxers, Mei however was basically fully dressed aside from the top of her dress being more open revealing more of her cleavage.

"Why didn't we do this when I first got here"? kakashi asked breaking the kiss for some much needed air.

"We didn't have the time, and for the next twenty hours we do have time" Mei replied smiling.

*knock, knock* 'you have got to be kidding me' they both said at the same time, "who is it"? Mei asked as kakashi saw an opportunity to mess with her, kakashi started kissing and lightly nipping at Mei's neck.

Mei tried to hold her light moans of pleasure, "it's me, ao. The water daimyo needs to see you now, I will meet you there" ao said as he walked away from the door.

"mmm, this time I think that I am going to kill him" mei said with a murderess glint in her eye as kakashi stopped kissing her neck and reached to get his trousers off of the floor.

"What are you doing"? Mei asked as she adjusted her clothes to look as they were before

"I'm getting dressed" kakashi said slowly silently wondering if he said the right thing.

"Pass me your trousers" Mei said, kakashi didn't need to be told twice, he didn't want to be threatened again, but when he handed them to her she sealed them in a scroll and put the scroll in a cupboard in the corner of her room.

What are you doing? Kakashi asked as he was weary of what Mei was planning.

"Give me a minute, and don't move out of the chair" she said as she bent down to get something out of the cupboard she put the scroll in, she already got what she wanted out of there but she just wanted to mess with kakashi like he was messing with her and it was working as kakashi couldn't stop staring at her backside.

"Now put your hands together and close your eye" she said with her hands behind her back.

"Why"? Kakashi asked wearily. When Mei pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Still want to know why" she asked with a smile as kakashi closed his right eye and put his hands together.

Kakashi opened his eye when he felt something metal close around his hand and heard a click sound, he saw that she had handcuffed his hands around the arm of the chair, "kinky" He said jokingly, "where did you get these" he asked surprised that mei would have handcuffs just in her office.

"They were a gag gift from a good friend" Mei said smiling the sight of the great kakashi hatake in his boxers handcuffed to a chair. "Well I have to go" she said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, are you just going to leave me here"? He asked surprised.

"Don't worry I'm coming back, I just wanted to make sure we picked up where we left off when I get back" me said kissing kakashi.

"Fine, just don't take too long" he said giving up.

"Bye" Mei said kissing kakashi on the cheek.

"Bye" kakashi said kissing her as well.

…...

An imaginary sweet for anyone who can guess the reference that this chapter was based on.

Bye guys


End file.
